


Merries' Melody

by Pound237



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Meme, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, ironic, it's a meme you dip, more fandoms to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pound237/pseuds/Pound237
Summary: Here's how I started making this drivel.(1) Read Big Chungus fanfiction. (2) Wake up in a cold sweat thinking how to expand the world and lore. (3) Hastily write a continuation at 3am. (4) Keep thinking about ways to expand lore. (5) Make it into my own thing. (6) ??? (7) Profit? (8) Procrastinate.
Relationships: Big Chungus/Original Character, Bugs Bunny/Original Character





	Merries' Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342138/chapters/40801736) (NSFW) Summary explains why. Becomes relatively original after chapter 2.

"HEY! Let go of me!" I cried, but this just caused the two men to chuckle as they threw me onto the floor.  
"jajajajaja lul noe biatch." The taller man grunted.  
'W8 diddun u jus throwe er' tu da grund?" The shorter one started in a questioning tone.  
"Ya soe?"  
"Da menz ya leggo' od er'!"  
"Shadap! >:["  
"Spekin o Shadap..." One of them started, as he put a gag, made out of his mouldy sock, around my mouth. "... Match bettr." At this they started to laugh and tuned away.

Now, left to my own devices, I could reflect on what has happened. I started to remember, Big Chungus, we were on our way to total world domination, hand in hand. But in the most recent balance patch chungi was nerfed and made hella weak. This caused him to mope around all day which left me as the only viable candidate to go shopping out of everyone in bugs tower. On my way home, after buying 278.6 avocados, I was ambushed by these men in full ahegao clothing; they were wearing "cool" 8-bit sunglasses too. They took me, mumbling something about luring in my precious Big Chungi. Certainly not very epic if you ask me.

Anyway, at this point I decided to look around the room we were in firstly, it was hella dark; then I realized I was tied up in tonnes of ropes, think like hard-core Japanese BDSM but with 10 times more rope, kinda tuned me on ngl. At this point the ahegeo guys threw something at me, and that thing that hit me was probably aimed for the fan, approximately 2.87921 meters away from me. Why do I know it was aimed for the fan? Well it was kinda full of literal poop, kinda tasteless.

After interrupting my internal monologue, the men started talking in that very cringe accent yet again (That is really annoying to type with the rampant auto correct on my "Kindle Fire HDX 7th Generation Reading Tablet™").  
"Oi wadda fug u want lil' biaotch!?" The tallest of the two cringers exclaimed.  
"Ey bro we were de wans hoo tuk hur."  
":o u riht m8."  
"God dam twonk :/ she even haz da fookin gag m8.", the shorter one belted, in an annoyed tone.  
"Ey dunna mayke meh luk dum broe! Speshaley innfrona dis hot chik broe!"  
"U r dum doe!", at this point they had both started shouting. "An ur mum hella t h i c c."  
"Yo tanks m8, she do be kinda t h i c c."  
"LUL, she aktualley "thick"."  
"IGHT M8 U DED!"

Fortunately this caused the two cringers to fight amongst each other, so now I could look around the room again. Of course there was a fan approximately 2.87921 meters away from me; it was blowing warm air towards a dark wooden door, which looks very easy to break through, I bet even a nerfed big funny bunny could break through... weird. Apart from the fan and the door there was nothing else except a grey speaker in the top corner, oh plus the poop sack. And then there were the walls, old, dark, covered in dried blood AND cum stains. This caused both my anxiety and erection to rise.

In the middle of the bandits nasty scuffle, the speaker started to Buzz and talk in an epic MLG text to speech voice, which caused them to stop.  
"HEY YALL WELCOME BACK TO MY EPIC MEME COMP v374... ... ... SIKE!" At this both of the bandits huffed an over dramatic sigh, you would not believe how disappointed they sounded. "ACTUALLY I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!", a collective gasp was had by all three of us in the room (or it would have been all of us, but the gag prevented that). "...AND HIS NAME IS JOH- NAH JK, IT'S SOME BLUE THING DUNNO WHAT BUT IT'S FAST AS FUG BOIS, STAY SAFE G-GANG"  
"This was a report from one of your prestigious executives "Barnak"." It finished in a calm female voice, which also kinda tuned me on, no-hetro.

Strangely after this the "G-Gang" members went back to their scuffle as if nothing had happened. Fast... definitely not my precious Big Chungi, not anymore at least, but I do know someone else who could fit both blue and fast.

Then there was a sudden weak banging from the old door... and more... and more, in between the banging you could hear the person heaving for air.

After a while there was a light knocking.  
"Y-yo dudes could you let me in bros?" A familiar voice rang out.  
"O yeh shur ting homiee!", one of the bandits got up and walked towards the door, waddling as if he was bursting to go, as the door opened it revealed a tired looking Sanic! Big Chungus must have told him I was taken! What a great Boyfriend!  
"Yo Ruka! Big Chungus told me that you had been taken! so I'm here to un-take you. Wow Big Chungus must be a great friend!!!" I was pleased to hear my BF had gotten better, although Sanic's use of "friend" hurt a bit...

"Ey waada fug dis rat diooin ere?"  
"Idunno m8, lukin lik hee cum otta 2010!"  
"W8 iz hee Sanic?"  
"Dat stanky maymay kina cring broe...", the conversation between the two G-Gang members was visibly offending Sanic, which was not epic.  
"Alright, I didn't wanna kick some cringe ass grunts about, but now I have too. Not very top kek of you..." Before he even finished talking, Sanic started to rush towards the taller of the two G-Gang members, clearly pissed. Although instead of running into the man, Sanic started to run around the edges of the room. He was building up to something that can only be described as "weed speed"; shocks of electricity started to circle him.  
"Oi! Waddar ya doeen blu scam?" The tall man nervously questioned.  
"Witness my »LIGHTNING FIST« you cringer!"

Patent: »LIGHTNING FIST«  
Pros: A deadly 1-hit kill with tremendous accuracy!  
Cons: Needs to be changed up by achieving "weed speed", easy to disrupt...  
Note: Sometimes it is able to charge up instantly for comedic effect on weak enemies.

Sanic ran to the targeted cringer at max speed, landing with his patented »LIGHTNING FIST« which caused the G-Gang member to explode into bodily fluids, clothes, organs and lots of cum, which was kinda gross Sanic, not epic.

This caused the other grunt to stagger and kneel to the closest body part.  
"B-Broe, i Dianna waunt ur lazt memorey of mi ta bee m-mi insultin u-ur mam..." The cringer was clearly on the brink of tears both me and Sanic looked on with an uneasy gaze, then he rose up, almost like an oppressed gamer. "S-trik meh dwn, blu fuggin rat. i wanna goe wit im" Even as Sanic was removing the ropes and gag that bound me I could see his MS Paint face contort with an answer.  
"I-I can't bro..."  
"W-wie Sanic, itz mi lazt weesh..." At this point the cringer had started fully bawling his eyes out, kinda made me sweat though my eyes too, just a bit though, I'm not empathetic, I'm perfect because I'm the OC protagonist.  
"I can't because  
...

...

...

...Killing is bad, I won't kill you bro"  
"..." The stubby man continued to hold part of his friends left arm, he closed his eyes and pulled it close, quietly sobbing.  
"H-hey Sanic" I started to coax with a whisper. "... we need to leave, there might be other G-Gang members looking for us"  
"Yeah... you're right Ruka..."

After this Sanic picked me up in the least gay way he could, we started to escape the G-Gang "Totally our big main hideout, don't go looking anywhere else" hideout. Both of us were silent as we escaped and entered a sleek black Mercedes, although I couldn't see Big Chungus waiting in the back like he usually does.  
"You guys lookin' to go back to bugs tower" The driver said with an exaggerated lisp, his bright orange beak visible from the back seat; his eyes drowned in the shadows cast by his stylish hat.  
"Y-yeah bro..." At Sanic's word he stayed silent, clearly reading the emotions of the vehicle, it was much unlike his usual talkative act.

The rest of the 32 minute and 42.228 second car ride was spent in silence, apart from light, hushed swearing coming from the driver seat directed at the other "road cretin" as he put it. Eventually we pulled up at bugs tower and stepped out, the Mercedes and its driver left, leaving me and Sanic alone.  
"Ruka?"  
"Y-yeah?" I was taken aback at the sudden conversation.  
"I've done a bad thing today..."  
"I know, it was kinda not epic honestly" At this Sanic's form deflated. "B-but, he had it coming a-and err... y-you also did a good thing... Yeah! You saved me, and it will make Big Chungus thankful too!" Sanic had started to lighten up but I could still see the thick regret on his crudely drawn face.

We were still standing in front of bugs tower, it was an immense building, hella tall, taller than tall, it reached the clouds and then some, touching the moon slightly. The outside looked like a standard modern skyscraper; it was lavishly decorated with golden carrot supports and a "BB" insignia plastered over every inch of the building. The front driveway circles an elegant fountain with the water spouting out of the ears of what Chungi used to look like. We looked at each other and decided it was time to go in. Pressing the door bell caused a muffled, low quality instrumental of the hit 'Big Chungus ooh-nah-nah' to play before the door slowly opened.


End file.
